Talk:Nonny/@comment-112.210.140.190-20120803133303
Oona's Cheating Exam Note: Molly is the president about who is cheating Oona: I know what should I answer! At School Mr. Grouper: The exam will begin at 8:00 ok? review first! Class: Ok! Once it's 8:00 Mr. Grouper: Ok! keep everything away! except your pen and correction tape or ink! Oona: I can't wait! Mr. Grouper: ( Gives the paper to Molly to Nonny ) you may start now! until 9:00 ok? no one should cheat, I will look around you ok? if I see someones cheating, I will put minus 10 ok?, the cheating is only 3 chances ok? Class: Ok! Oona: Hmmm... I think I forgot my answer now in number #1, maybe I should cheat, but Mr. Grouper wouldn't, I should cheat! maybe i'll look to Nonny's paper quietly Oona looks the paper to Nonny, but Mr. Grouper didn't look yet. Oona: Yes! I found my answer! Molly: Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Yes Molly? Molly: Oona's cheating! Mr. Grouper: How? Molly: She looks the paper to Nonny Mr. Grouper: Oona!!! Oona: Yes? Mr. Grouper: Stop cheating! I will give you 2 more chance not to cheat ok?! Oona: Ok ( continues answering the paper ) aaaaa!!! the #3 and 7 is really hard!!! I wanna be perfect in my exam! maybe I should cheat again! I will look at the paper to Nonny again! Oona looks at Nonny's paper again and she found the answer, but Molly found her again Molly: Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Yes? Molly: Oona cheats again!!! Mr. Grouper: Oona!!! you cheated again!!! don't cheat with your classmates!!! ( loud angry voice ) this is your last chance about cheating ok?! Oona: Ok ( continues answering the paper ) and the #7 is really hard too!!! but I can't cheat to Nonny! maybe I'll go underneath him Oona goes underneath Nonny, but Nonny feels his eyes looks at Oona Nonny: Aaaaah! Oona! your cheating to me! Mr. Grouper: Ok Oona! no more cheating! go outside now! Oona goes outside and she started to cry Mr. Grouper: Now you started to cry now! ( closes the door ) Once it's 9:00 Mr. Grouper: Ok class! times up! pass your paper now forward except for Oona, maybe i'll check her Mr. Grouper sees Oona seating on the floor Mr. Grouper: Ok Oona! you can now go back into your classroom now! Oona: Ok ( walks sadly, she started to cry again on her chair ) Mr. Grouper: Oona! don't cry now! it's ok when you are cheating, it's just a bad question for you Nonny: Oona! please stop crying now! Oona is still crying Mr. Grouper: Oona! it's just only a bad question! you don't need to cry about that! Oona is still still crying Mr. Grouper: Ok class, I think let's skip to Oona Bell Rings Mr. Grouper: Ok everyone you can now go home! Class: Yay! Oona's Mom: ( Saw Oona's crying ) Mr. Grouper! why Oona's crying? Mr. Grouper: Well, Oona's crying because she always cheating to Nonny. But l only gave her only 3 chance to cheat, but listen to this important rule, I put Oona outside for 20 minutes, I hear that she is still crying herself. Oona's Mom: Ok ( goes to Oona ) Oona! stop crying now! were going home now! Oona: Ok ( packs her bag sadly ) Oona's Mom: Bye Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Bye Oona's Mom, bye Oona! Oona don't want to say goodbye to Mr. Grouper Mr. Grouper: Do I think Oona is mad at me? Do I have things that I do for her? no right? I put her outside but she started crying when I left her out, I don't think Oona will be perfect for her exam, but I 'll put minus 10 in her paper